The Sleeping Prince (Ahjussi)
by Chacha Mariditha
Summary: [REPOST] Hanya sebuah kisah pendek saat Kris bertemu 'antis' nomor satunya. Seorang anak kecil telah berani mengusik tidur si mahasiswa tampan demi sebuah 'pembuktian'. Bagaimana Kris menghadapi bocah bernama Chanyeol ini? Apakah ia harus mengabaikannya? Atau justru sebaliknya, ia harus meladeninya? [KrisYeol FF]


**THE SLEEPING PRINCE (AHJUSSI)**

[Chacha Mariditha | 2014]

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names to fit the characters of the story._

_The plot is mine, inspired by the time my neighbour's daughter watched a cartoon movie 'Sleeping Beauty'._

**Main casts**: Kris _and_ Chanyeol [KrisYeol]

**Genre**: AU, _Comedy_

**Warning:** _Pedophile_, _Shounen-ai, _OOC, _absurd plot_

**Ps. **FF ini pernah kuposting di sini tahun lalu sebelum kuhapus.

* * *

~ . ~

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review~**

~ . ~

* * *

Dengan gontai, Kris melangkahkan kaki ke taman di sudut kota Seoul. Malas rasanya melakukan apa pun.

Bagaimana tidak? Tumpukan tugas dari dosennya hari itu—Ah, sudah lupakan. Mengingatnya saja membuat Kris ingin muntah. Bahkan, untuk sekedar kembali ke asrama pun ia tak sudi. Kembali ke kamar sempit itu hanya akan membuat pikirannya dengan 'urusan kampus'.

Tidak. Kris tak ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke sana.

Kris memilih sebuah bangku taman untuk beristirahat. Diletakkan tas punggung hitam sebelum membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya. Mata Kris tertutup. Ia ingin melupakan semuanya sejenak saja.

Baru saja akan _take off_ ke dunia mimpi, Kris merasakan 'sesuatu' menyentuh pipinya. Mm—Baiklah, sebenarnya bukan menyentuhnya—tapi terus menusuk-nusuk bagian wajah tampannya itu. Oh _God_—Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang berani melakukan itu pada Kris? Pipinya bukan _mochi!_

Namun Kris memilih mengabaikannya. Mungkin jika ia tak mengacuhkan sosok iseng itu, dia akan berhenti. _Well_, sebenarnya _sih_ pemuda tampan ini hanya malas membuka mata. Buang waktu dan tenaga saja! Lebih baik ia menyimpannya untuk tidur. Bukankah begitu lebih baik?

Gangguan berupa tusukan ke pipi Kris tak berhenti. Namun, mungkin karena tak ada respon dari pemuda yang tidur seperti orang mati—karena tak bergerak sedikit pun—, gangguan kecil akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

Kris menyeringai dalam hati. _Well_, akhirnya berhenti juga, kan? Tak perlu ia repot-repot membuka mata atau sekedar mendamprat orang iseng itu, kan?

Namun, Kris salah.

Tak berselang lama, 'sesuatu' tadi kini beralih dari pipi ke properti pribadi yang selalu ia banggakan.

Hei, hei, hei. Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Maksudnya, hidung mancung Kris. Itu properti berharga yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Ya, sesuatu tadi—_Well_, Kris baru sadar itu telunjuk yang kecil—tengah menekan-nekan bagian dari organ pernapasannya berulang kali. Seolah, hidung nan berharga Kris adalah sebual tombol yang ditekan kalau orang bertamu.

_Oh, damn it. I can't stand it anymore_—batin Kris jengkel.

"Ting tong—Ting tong—"

Suara tadi—Apa Kris tak salah dengar? Bukankah itu suara anak kecil?

Eh? Jadi, dari tadi anak kecil itu yang berani mengusik tidurnya?

Uh oh— ANAK KECIL?!

Oh _damn it_—

Kris sungguh benci anak kecil. Sial. Sial. Sial. Mengapa ia harus berurusan dengan bocah _sih_?

Ya, memang sejak dulu, Kris benci anak kecil. Mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan Kris.

Tahu mengapa seperti itu?

_Well_, sebenarnya Kris juga tak tahu. Namun, yang ia tahu persis, mereka selalu membenci dan menjauhi Kris. Anehnya, meskipun benci, mereka justru terus mengusik dirinya.

Kris itu merasa dirinya tampan dan diidolakan semua orang—terutama kaum Hawa. Namun, astaga—Kris merasa _antis_nya jauh lebih banyak. Anak-anak kecil adalah _antis _nomor satu. _Numeru uno_.

Kris sejujurnya menduga mungkin mereka membenci dirinya karena wajahnya yang _cool_—yang mungkin terlihat tak ramah dan menyeramkan. Itu memang kesan utama jika melihat wajah dengan alis bak _angry bird _Kris _sih_. Ya Tuhan. Punya wajah seperti itu bukan salahnya, kan? Astaga, kasihan Kris tampan yang malang.

Mendapati _antis_ nomor satu yang mengganggu, Kris justru semakin ingin mengabaikannya. Jika ia sampai menanggapi bocah iseng itu, Kris yakin akan semakin gila dan stres. Jadi, ia akan berpura-pura tak terganggu, membiarkan bocah tadi bosan dan akhirnya. Pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Kris hanya perlu sedikit sabar. Sedikit—meskipun sejujurnya Kris tak pernah bisa sabar.

Kris baru saja memulai aksi menahan kesabaran, saat mendadak ada benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Cepat. Kilat.

**Chu~~**

Di balik mata tertutupnya, Kris sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja dikecup.

Oh, _shit_!

DIKECUP?

Tidak bisa! Ini tak bisa lagi dibiarkan! Itu pelecehan!

Bocah tadi—Benar-benar keterlaluan! Minta dihajar rupanya! Berani sekali ia menyentuh—mengecup—properti wajahnya yang paling keramat! Oh _God_! Jangan salahkan Kris tak bisa menahan emosinya kali ini, sekalipun yang dihadapinya hanya seorang anak kecil! Kris tak akan memaafkan anak itu!

Kris segera bangkit dari tidur dan membuka mata lebar-lebar. Mulutnya siap menyemburkan kata-kata penuh ceramah pada bocah yang berani melecehkannya.

Namun, ceramah yang sudah mengisi kepalanya dalam sekilas tertahan di tenggorokan dan menghilang. Kris tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mendadak, ia terpukau dengan _puppy eyes _ bocah di depannya. Bocah berusia sekitar lima atau enam tahun—ini hanya dugaan Kris—itu sangat imut. Terlampau imut, malahan.

Seketika, terbayang di kepala Kris, bagaimana wajah bocah itu jika sudah dewasa. Uh oh—pasti sangat menggoda.

Bocah laki-laki tadi hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata dengan wajah super _innocent_—membuat Kris ingin membawanya pulang ke asrama dan memajangnya di meja belajar.

"Ya—kau, anak kecil—Siapa namamu? Mengapa kau mengusik tidurku?" tanya Kris menyelidik–lebih tepatnya _sok_ menyelidik-.

Bocah itu memamerkan deretan rapi gigi kecil putih—tersenyum lebar. "Park Chanyeol _imnida_. Ah, aku tidak mengganggu _Ahjussi,_ _kok_. Aku cuma ingin membangunkan _Ahjussi._ Aku ingin tahu apa dongeng yang diceritakan _Eomma_ itu sungguhan atau tidak," jawabnya polos,

Kris hanya mengerutkan kening. Dongeng? "Apa maksudmu, anak kecil? Dongeng apa?—Tunggu dulu- _AHJUSSI?!" _teriak Kris tak terima. Rupanya, ia baru saja sadar tadi dipanggil _ahjussi_. _Old man._

_"Eomma_ selalu cerita tentang _sleeping beauty_ yang akan bangun saat dibangunkan oleh pangeran. Jadi, karena _Ahjussi_ tertidur di sini, kupikir _Ahjussi_ itu _sleeping beauty. _Aku senang karena tahu dongeng itu bukan bohongan. Jadi, untuk membuktikannya, aku pun mencoba membangunkan _Ahjussi_ dengan menyentuh wajah _Ahjussi,_ tapi _Ahjussi_ tak bangun. Jadi, kupikir dengan mencium bibir _Ahjussi_ seperti dalam dongeng,_ Ahjussi_ bisa bangun. Ternyata dongeng itu benar!"

Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Bagaimana bocah sekecil ini berpikiran seperti itu?

Dan hei—Kris bukan _sleeping beauty_! Ia terlalu tampan untuk jadi putri! Ini penghinaan!

"Dengar ya, mm—siapa namamu tadi?—Er—ya, Chanyeol. Aku ini tampan—jadi aku tidak mungkin jadi putri. Dan, menciumku tanpa ijin? Itu pelanggaran, Bocah. Itu tak bisa dimaafkan."

Chanyeol hanya menggembungkan pipi. "Tapi, _Ahjussi_ tertidur seperti dalam dongeng! Dan tak ada yang bilang kalau yang tertidur itu harus putri cantik. Bisa saja pangeran tampan yang tertidur, _kan_?!" jawab Chanyeol ngotot.

Kris menghela napas panjang. Sial sekali. Bocah itu boleh juga karena bisa membalas argumennya. Ia pasti akan banyak bicara kalau sudah besar. Kris tak akan menang berdebat dengan Chanyeol. _He'll never win over that little boy!_

Tapi, tiba-tiba terlintas suatu pikiran di kepala mahasiswa keturunan Cina-Kanada itu. Seringai terbentuk. "Hei—Chanyeol. Aku tak mau memaafkanmu karena tindakanmu ini. Ya, kau sudah melecehkanku dan aku tak terima. Tapi, aku bisa memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat—"

Chanyeol hanya menelengkan kepala.

'Sial—Bocah ini terlalu imut dan polos,' pikir Kris.

Pikiran Kris sempat teralihkan karena Chanyeol. Namun, ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala—berusaha mengusir 'godaan' di depannya. Setelah mengembalikan akal sehatnya, Kris kembali berkata. "Park Chanyeol—Aku akan memaafkanmu, asal kau cepat tumbuh besar dan menjadi lelaki yang menarik—"

"Hanya itu, _Ahjussi_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"Aku belum selesai, Bocah! Saat kau besar nanti, kau harus membayar utangmu. Kau harus menjadi milikku. Dan yang pasti, kau harus siap menjadi makananku!" Kris membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya yang cukup panjang seakan-akan menunjukkan kalau dia kelaparan.

Chanyeol yang melihat aksi Kris langsung ketakutan. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Kris yang hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. _"Eomma!_ Ada naga yang ingin memakanku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil lari terbirit-birit.

Ya, rupanya bocah ini tidak membangunkan pangeran tampan, tetapi ia baru saja membangkitkan 'naga' yang sangat mesum. Benar sekali—seorang 'naga' yang siap memakannya di saat ia besar nanti.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Ya~ FF ini, aku... ah, _no comment_ terhadap FF yang pernah kutulis ini~

Ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak?


End file.
